kopernicus_planetsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Urlum (ru)
Урлум - это ледяной гигант и восьмая планета системы Кербола. Это вторая планета, которая была добавлена в Outer Planets Mod, аналог Урана для Kerbal Space Program. Эта планета - привлекательная цель для посещения, потому что она имеет красивые цвета, тусклые кольца, а также уникальную систему 4 спутников: Польта, Приакс, Уал и её луны Тал. Если установлен мод Custom Asteroids, то на орбите вокруг Урлума появятся астероиды. Как в случае с остальными газовыми гигантами, на Урлум нельзя приземлиться, т. к. аппарат будет уничтожен давлением. Эффективному использованию солнечных панелей препятствует огромное расстояние Урлума от Кербола - от 242.8 до 265.8 млн км, на таком удалении выработка электроэнергии едва достигает 0.26% по сравнению с нахождением на апоцентре Кербина. Поэтому, следует поставить на корабль альтернативный источник питания(прим. РТГ) Внутриигровое описание It took a while for Kerbal astronomers to realize Urlum was not a far away star, but in fact another planet. Since then scientists have been weary of making claims about Urlum, for fear of being wrong yet again. The ice giant is unusual in that it rotates around its axis in a clockwise fashion, unlike the anti-clockwise rotation of the other planets. — Kerbal Astronomical Society Перевод: Заняло немало времени, чтобы кербинские астрономы поняли, что Урлум - это не далекая звезда, а на самом деле другая планета. С тех пор ученые перестали заявлять об Урлуме, опасаясь снова ошибиться. Ледяной гигант необычен тем, что он вращается вокруг своей оси по часовой стрелке, в отличие от других планет, обращающихся против часовой. — Кербальское Астрономическое Общество Атмосфера Урлум имеет очень холодную, плотную атмосферу, которая простирается ввысь на 325 000 метров и имеет среднюю молекулярную массу 2.8 г/моль. Это указывает на то, что состав атмосферы состоит в основном из водорода (83%) и гелия (15%), а небольшое количество метана (2.3%) может объяснить окраску. Облака во внешних слоях состоят из аммиака и водяного льда. Как и у остальных игровых небесных тел, имеющих атмосферу, атмосфера Урлума экспоненциально исчезает с увеличением высоты над "поверхностью". Профиль давления-высоты является глобально постоянным и не зависит от температуры. В таблице приведено атмосферное давление на различных высотах над условным уровнем моря (нулевая высота). Судя по плотности и планетной модели, интересно отметить то, что атмосфера в игре - это только внешний слой. На уровне моря атмосфера реальной планеты начнет постепенно становиться жидкой до тех пор, пока не достигнет ледяной оболочки. Это относится и к Нейдону Температура и атмосферные слои Атмосфера Урлума состоит из нескольких слоев - Тропосфера, Стратосфера и Термосфера. Тропосфера простирается на высоту 26 км, стратосфера - 100км, а термосфера с 100 до 180 км. Атмосферный полет Аэродинамическое торможение для достижения орбиты Урлума из высокоскоростного межпланетного перехвата возможно, но очень сложно провести из-за высокого нагрева, зачастую приводящего к разрушению корабля. Для успешного торможения необходим правильно спроектированный корабль с большой массой аблятора, низким баллистическим коэффициентом, а также точная установка перицентра. Требуемая высота перицентра зависит от характеристик сопротивления корабля и его скорости приближения. Грань ошибки очень тонка. Также для торможения в атмосфере Урлума возможно использование парашютов. Строение Из средней плотности планеты возможно оценить его строение. Одна из моделей предлагает твердую сердцевину - похожую на камень (радиусом 84.68 км), окруженный мантией из льда (вода, аммиак и метан, с радиусом 910.31 км). Внешний слой атмосферы начинает сжижаться и твердеть до давления, которое уничтожает любой космический корабль. От внешнего слоя до ледяной оболочки 1,122.01 км. Синеватый цвет может быть обусловлен наличием метана в атмосфере, который поглощает красный цвет. Магнитосфера Планета может иметь сильную магнитосферу, но удивительно то, что она отклонена от оси вращения. Это может указывать на какой-то осевой наклон или ослабленную перемещающуюся магнитосферу. Это также может указывать на магнитосферу, которая вызвана конвективными течениями в ледяной мантии, подобную Нейдону. Возможная погода С некоторыми установленными графическими модификациями, Урлум имеет облачные слои, которые вращаются над планетой. Наблюдая за движением облаков установлено, что скорость ветра колеблется между 80 и 250 м/с Естественные спутники Урлум имеет 4 естественных спутника, один из которых является под-спутником другого. * Польта, ледяной спутник, который имеет завораживающие воронки в его ландшафте. Он "делит" орбиту с Приаксом. * Приакс, спутник с множеством кратеров на нём, "делит" орбиту с Польтой. * Уал, каменистый спутник, который имеет уникальный экваториальный хребет с хаотичным ландшафтом, имеет свой собственный спутник. * Тал, гладкий спутник, который является спутником Уала. Биомы У Урлума всего 5 биомов. Лист биомов Ускорение времени Ссылки и примечания Urlum - все иллюстрации взяты отсюдаКатегория:Небесные тела Категория:Планеты